


Spirit Phone

by transkakyoin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Mabel Pines, Bill is back to unleash the fuckening, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Mabel Pines-centric, Mystery Shack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Post-Gravity Falls, Supernatural Elements, Ten Years Later, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: I've been fixating on Gravity Falls - and recently, we've passed 5 years since the Pines twins said goodbye to the town.So how about we skip ahead five more and see how things are going?
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spirit Phone

The life of Mabel Pines was a tedious one, even though she was well aware she had better opportunities than most.  
Since she'd graduated high school, she'd been accepted into CalArts, found an alright job as a barista to make a living, and started doing commission work to afford some luxuries. She was living comfortably, for a college student.  
Still, though, there was an underlying emptiness that Mabel couldn't shake. One that started when she was 17.

Mabel's brother, Dipper, had always been miles ahead academically, and she wasn't afraid to admit that. And she was happy when he graduated from high school early. Even happier when he gained a scholarship in Portland to study cryptozoology. But, as the years went on, living got lonely. She'd spent so much of her life by her twin's side, and now they were a 14-hour drive apart, only just speaking on holidays because of how busy and hectic their lives were.  
And Mabel understood, she understood well how chaotic adult life was making up to be - and how much more chaotic it must be for someone with a life like Dipper's. But she couldn't help but miss him when she had a shitty day at work, or a rough day of classes, and the only person she had to vent to was the bottom of a frozen yogurt carton.

Maybe, though, upon further reflection, Mabel's emptiness didn't just come from missing her twin. No, that was a major part of it, but that couldn't be all there was to it.  
Gravity Falls had to have something to do with it.  
Now, how to explain Mabel's time in Gravity Falls? To an uneducated listener, it was something of a fantasy story. Gnomes, giant robots, ghosts, and more were things of fiction, right? Mabel would agree if she'd never been in Gravity Falls.  
Every day, she longed to go back to the best summer of her life. When she was living in the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon, it was an adventure every day, and no one day was the same. She dreamed of the spontaneity, the chaos, and the fun of Gravity Falls.

On a day in mid-June, however, her emptiness started to slip away.  
A number from Gravity Falls, Oregon had called her.  
"Hello?" Mabel had answered, excitement filling her.  
"Hey. This is Mabel, right?"  
Mabel's whole face lit up. "Soos?"  
She hadn't spoken to the handyman - no, owner of the Mystery Shack, since she'd left the Falls.  
"Hey, dude," Soos said quickly, dropping any sort of professional façade. "I got your number from Dipper. I just called him, actually."  
"Oh- Okay," Mabel mused. Her excitement was starting to mellow out. What had Soos called both of them for. "How's everything going? Are you still with Melody?"  
"Yeah, dude, Melody and I got married a while back. We've got a kid, Jackson, now," Soos said, before taking a pause. "Things aren't all sunshine and rainbows, though."  
"I figured you weren't just calling me to catch up," Mabel replied solemnly. "What's wrong, Soos?"  
"Stanley and Stanford came back to Gravity Falls, and... Well, dude, neither of them will admit it, but something is wrong." Soos waited a few seconds to let that sink in, then continued. "I need your help. You dudes saved the world before, I bet this would be easy for you."  
At that, Mabel smiled weakly, eyes shutting.  
"Right. It should be a piece of cake."


End file.
